


Wanderers, Gladly Lost

by pasunedame



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasunedame/pseuds/pasunedame
Summary: A conversation between two friends, one who decided to stay in Rhovanion, and one who decided to continue journeying east.





	Wanderers, Gladly Lost

**Author's Note:**

> “. . . for they (and other similar adventurers forgotten in the legends or only briefly named) came from Doriath after its ruin, and had no desire to leave Middle-earth. . .” _Unfinished Tales_ , The History of Galadriel and Celeborn, Appendix B: The Sindarin Princes of the Silvan Elves.

“You are not looking for Cuiviénen, are you? The Silvans say it is no more.”

“Elbereth, no!” Randis said, astonished because she truly had not thought to do so. “Though should our path take us there, I would not turn down the chance to see it – or what remains of it.”

“So where exactly are you going? You said only that you wanted to continue journey east, but that is not Cuiviénen that you seek. So what is it?”

“Well,” Randis thought for a moment. “First we would go to Dorwinion. You know how fine their wine is,” her grin was returned, “And we’d like to see how they produce it. After that, well, Lundis said that she’d like to see the Sea of Rhûn. The rumours we’ve heard say it’s enormous, bigger than even the lakes in Beleriand, almost like the sea itself. So that’s two places. And then afterwards . . . all over, really.”

“What is wrong with Rhovanion?”

“There isn’t anything wrong,” Randis answered. Then, slowly, she elaborated. “It is a fine place to live, and will make an even finer home, I think. It’s just that our journey here has given me the desire to go and see more of Ennor. I cannot put it to words precisely. I just feel the draw to wander, to go even farther east. It does not really matter where we end up. Honestly, I think we will eventually return and make our home here in this wood with you. It is just right now, I – and other in the party – still need to wander a while.”

They were both silent for a while, digesting the words said. Above, a bird flew solitary. Wind rustled the leaves, creating a faint music. The day was warm. The scent of flowers mixed with the scent of grass and trees, harmonizing into a particular perfume that simply said _summer_. 

“You will be leaving next week, then.” There was resignation in Avornel’s voice. 

“We will. Maethoron and his wife have decided to join us, and they need a few days to sort things out, but once they are finished we will leave.”

“Are you sure you cannot postpone the journey? Surely a year would not make such a difference.”

“No,” Randis said, face deep in thought. “If we delay, we may get comfortable, and after a year we might lose our desire and end up settling down.” She looked at her friend with a twinkle in her eyes. “You know how I am. I’d curl up like a cat and refuse to move!”

Avornel chuckled. “That’s true! Rodyn forbid you ever get cosy.”

Randis laughed as well. But then she sobered up and said, resolution lacing her voice, “No. it is better that we leave now, while the wanderlust is still in our hearts and our feet still itch with it.”

“I understand,” Avornel said. “I just . . . I just wish that you’d be here when I give birth, for I really wish to give my baby an aunt, even if she were not actually related by blood.” A hint of melancholy crept into her voice. 

Randis stopped packing, and held her friend’s hands in her own.

“You have no idea how honoured I am,” she said. “Just because I won’t be there to see your child born, does not mean I can’t be his aunt. After all, it is most likely that I would end up settling here like you. And I promise I’ll bring gifts for him – or her!”

Avornel looked at her friend with a playful wariness. “You’re going to spoil him, aren’t you?”

Randis arched an eyebrow. “Isn’t that what aunts are supposed to do?” The question was answered with a light punch to her arm.

“Are you sure you will be safe?”

“I think we are reasonably prepared. Everyone can wield a weapon these days, and Maethoron is a fine warrior. Besides, some of the Silvans are travelling to Dorwinion as well, so we have company on our journey there.”

“But only to Dorwinion. Afterwards, there’ll be just the twelve of you.”

“A good number, no?” She shot a quick grin. “I know you worry, and I’d be too were our positions reversed. But we are sufficiently armed; and after all, well, what dangers may come that is worse than what we have gone through?”

“Are you afraid?”

Randis blinked. “Of what?”

“Of losing another home – this journey of yours is not because you’re afraid, is it?”

Only the rustling of the trees was heard for a while.

“I used to believe that we would live forever in Doriath – that whatever chaos reign outside, Doriath would always be a safe haven. And then, well – and then everything happened and we moved to Sirion, and it’s . . . I’m grateful for Sirion, but it was never home.”

“Just because we lost our first home doesn’t mean we’ll lose the next one – or that our next one will be lesser than our first.”

“Since when did you become so wise?”

“Oh, hush you!”

“You are right, though. Rhovanion will not be the same as Doriath, but . . . it doesn’t have to, does it? We can plant out roots here and we will flourish as we had once done in Doriath. This soil may be different, but no less fertile.”

“Exactly.”

“But I’m still leaving. Not because I’m afraid of settling into a new home only to lose it again, but because I want to see as much of Ennor as I can before I was taken away, abruptly, from it.”

“In that case, I wish you a safe journey.”

“And I wish you a safe delivery and a safe home – one that perhaps one day will be mine as well.”


End file.
